RWBY: The Survivor
by Made In The Mind
Summary: Isaac did it, he destroyed the brother moon it should have been the end for him but fate can be cruel sometimes, is this one of those times? Waking in the world of Remnant, Isaac will have to survive a different kind of monster; in more ways than one.


-Disclaimer Time-

time for some shocking news, I don't own either RWBY or Dead Space in any way, shape or form.

 **Chapter 1 - Starlight**

Falling. Isaac was falling, having used the codex to reactivate the machine, Isaac and Carver had put an end to the Brethren Moon, to the Necromorphs, the Markers, all of it. Humanity would no longer be threatened with extinction and would, at least Isaac hoped, be the beginning of a new age for humanity, an age that was no longer plagued by the former alien threat. This achievement however was not without sacrifice and for all of Isaac's heroic's he wouldn't be making it back to earth, he'd accepted his grim fate long ago and his current predicament had all but affirmed what he had known for a long time. Falling through space, witnessing the destruction of the Brethren Moon above him he knew his time was up. Reaching into his pocket he clutched the torn picture of Ellie, his final link to the world as he knew it, glancing at the picture for what felt like an eternity he pondered whether she'd made it out alive or not, with no way to find out all he could do was hope that she'd found a way out of the collapsing alien structure. He released the picture into the calming chaos around him, a deep, long sigh escaped from Isaac's mouth he finally felt at peace, he'd witnessed more horrors and atrocities then anyone should see in a life time, from where it all started for him on the USG Ishimura before continuing to The Sprawl until finally, by his hands, concluding on Tau Volantis. Despite all that the markers did to him it seemed that he would be getting the last laugh, that in his dying moments he'd see the very thing that had caused him so much torment, loss and pain falling apart around him, the once throbbing pain emitting from the large wound on the side of his head had vanished, he reached a hand out to touch it as if confirming to himself that what had happened was real he was relieved to see the fresh blood clinging to his gloved hand. Another sigh followed as he plummeted into the infinite, what was on the other side? An afterlife? Nothing? Isaac wasn't sure but as he felt his eyes grow heavy he closed them, shielding them from the world as his consciousness slowly drifted away, he could only hope that whatever it was that awaited him, would finally offer him a chance at peace.

Team RWBY's first day as a group started out shaky at best, after unpacking their belongings as well as stitching their curtains back together curtesy of Ruby's weapon: Crescent Rose and it's creative method of opening curtains, followed by their make shift bunk bed operation being completed to moderate success they had moved along to their next order of business "classes" Ruby said clearly dejected by the idea of studying as she slumped onto the bed, and began reading the long list of lessons the team had for the day her face sinking with each lesson listed into a seemingly never ending avalanche of subjects. "Uhh… so many lessons, do we HAVE to go?" Ruby moaned hoping to receive the answer she so desperately wanted to hear. Blake, who looked up from the book she was reading, stated in her usual calm and direct way "you can't just skip the lessons besides they help us become better hunters". Ruby only groaned some more as she rested her head in her palms, trying to avoid eye contact with the book hoping that it would vanish if she ignored its existence, Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder giving a reassuring smile "it can't be that bad and when does our first lesson start anyway?" Ruby hesitantly glanced down at the book and after scanning for the lesson in question she eventually found it "Oh we start at 9" Weiss jolted up right causing her fellow team mates to look at her questioningly "did you say 9?" Weiss asked, panic written in her eyes, Ruby gave a quick nod and if Weiss hadn't looked like she snapped before well she certainly looked like she had now "it's 5 minutes to 9 you dunce, we can't be late on the first day, what would that say about me?" This sudden outburst from Weiss managed to pull the rest of team RWBY out of their trance as the realisation suddenly hit them. What followed was a wild dash out of their room and trying to navigate the maze-like corridors to find the right classroom. Ruby, always the optimist, put a positive spin on the situation as she blurted out "this was all part of my plan, it's a training exercise in case we ever have to run away from something". The other members blankly stared at Ruby, who's justification wasn't fooling anyone in the slightest, the rest of team RWBY seemed to silently agree that finding the classroom should remain the top priority for now as they continued searching, leading Ruby to tilt her head slightly with a questioning look written on her face. Puffing and panting they finally reached the classroom just barely on time, "Great job everyone, that's another victory for team RWBY!" Ruby let out a big cheer; hands waving in the air, Weiss scoffed as she went to find a seat the rest following suit "the only thing we got from our 'victory' was sweat and being out of breath". Yang stated giving Ruby a playful slap on the back of the head as she walked past, Ruby puffed her checks out and went to find a seat for herself quietly grumbling away.

Professor Port was a well acclaimed hunter, in his prime he perhaps could have been considered one of the best but as the participants in his class found out, being a good hunter didn't necessarily make you a good teacher. As Professor Port continued to ramble on about his past adventures, the disposition between the members of team RWBY couldn't be any clearer. Weiss was carefully jotting down notes, making sure not to miss any of the important details. Blake was not quite as focused as Weiss as Professor Port's story wasn't particularly engaging, she was playing with the idea of reading the book she kept in her bag, knowing it would make for a more enjoyable story. On the other hand, being at the front of the hall would mean she'd be caught rather quickly; she ultimately decided against it but made a mental note to herself to sit towards the back next time. Yang was just barely clinging on to her focus, the awful attempts at humour from Professor Port had been a massive hit to her concentration and now she was quietly fidgeting waiting for what felt like an eternity for the lesson to end. However it wasn't all bad a quick glance at Ruby and her ways of dealing with her own boredom was enough to send her into small fits of giggles. Ruby had surrendered her focus long ago the rounded, moustached man hadn't proved to be interesting and this resulted in Ruby doodling in her notebook; proudly showing of a crude picture of her processor to her team mates with mixed reception. She'd pull bizarre faces, balance things on her head and slowly begin to doze off before violently shaking herself awake much to the displeasure of Weiss who was fighting off the urge to hit Ruby, preferably into unconsciousness.

As Weiss stormed off down the hallway Ruby was confused, surprised and hurt, having been laid into for her childishness and being told by her own team mate that her selection as leader had been a mistake scared her a bit. When members of a team were dissatisfied they would simply talk it out and come to an agreement at least that's what Ruby had thought situations like this would play out, but as Weiss faded from view she had no idea what to do, she felt like a lost child, terrified and alone; standing among a sea of giants, who blocked each and every path, their looming shadows suffocating her. It was Ozpin's sudden appearance that shook her out of her thoughts.

Weiss, who after talking with Professor Port had realised that perhaps she had been unfairly harsh on Ruby, clouded by her own pride and feeling like she'd been denied what was rightfully hers. However, the professor raised some fair points that had helped her realise that throwing a fit and being overly critical of Ruby wasn't going to change anything. This realisation had helped her decide to look at the situation from a different angle. that if she continued training and making herself the best warrior she could be, then she'd be the ultimate team mate, making her someone that Ruby, and the rest of her team, could rely on. With her newly found resolve she made her way over to the room that she shared with her team mates, it was late with the sun gone from the sky replaced by stars lighting up the night alongside Beacon tower's silhouette with its features lit up by the green lights emitting from the tower. As she entered the room she found everyone sleeping but was surprised and somewhat impressed by all the textbooks and notes spread out across Ruby's bed, giving Ruby a light shake she sat up completely startled by her sudden awakening, seeing Weiss stood by her bed caused Ruby to start babbling "Weiss, I'm sorry I was working and I fell asleep and…". Before she could continue Weiss placed a hand over her mouth gesturing towards the other bunk beds of the sleeping Blake and Yang, Ruby gave a slight nod in understanding. "So how do you take your coffee?"

After some insisting Ruby accepted Weiss' offer for coffee, as Weiss came back with Ruby's order of a coffee with cream and 5 sugars. Ruby's choice in coffee spoke levels on her personality, incredibly energetic but also rather soft, in a caring sort of way you could tell that despite her childishness she always meant well. Finishing off the drink, Ruby gave Weiss a thankful smile which Weiss quickly returned; the friction between them slowly easing out, perhaps this hadn't resolved all their problems but Weiss saw it as a positive step forward. As she prepared to leave, Ruby called out to Weiss in a hushed tone "where are you going?" Weiss turned and, as to note disturb the others, quietly returned "I'm just going for a walk". Upon hearing this Ruby carefully climbed down the unstable structure that was her bed and approached Weiss "mind if I tag along? With all the sugar in my system I don't think I'll be able to sleep just yet". Weiss longed to say no, to say that she just wanted some time to herself but one glance at Ruby's glistening eyes that bore a striking resemblance to that of a puppy gave Weiss second thoughts; her kinder side eventually won out. "fine, you can come along, just don't be loud people are sleeping". Ruby nodded and happily strolled over to Weiss as they left the room.

Their walk had taken them all over Beacon Academy, the formally active hallways once filled with the lively chatter from students were now quiet, with only the sound of echoing footsteps filling the silence. It was a comfortable silence however as the two girls stepped outside to find the sky lit up with stars with each star having a slight nuance to it, some shone a brilliant light like a beacon in the sky. Others were dimmer, more discrete, blending into the darkness that engulfed them. The Moon dutifully watched over the planet, its distinct shadings noticeable despite its distance from humanity. "what do you think is out there?" Ruby wondered "who knows, but I imagine there are wonderful things out there; things we haven't even dreamed of". As they continued staring into the sky, they noticed a unique star, it shone a brilliant blue, however in contrast with the blue was a flashing red, it flashed in a steady rhythm and was much smaller than the blue light that accompanied it. "wow, it's not every day you see a star like that". Gasped Ruby who was entranced by this new light that stood out among the hundreds of others in the sky, Weiss looked on enthralled by this star but also a bit concerned "Is it just me, or does it look like that star is falling?" Ruby focused on a single spot within the sky and sure enough the star was indeed plummeting out the sky at an alarming rate and upon closer inspection the star was far closer than they had initially anticipated, as it approached the ground the star vanished behind a hill not too far from their current position. Ruby quickly jumped up from the bench "Come on Weiss we have to go check out that star". Ruby was practically pulling on Weiss' arm like a dog pulling on its leach in hopes of attracting its owners' attention, Weiss was more than sceptical about the matter "we don't know if that star is dangerous or not" Ruby snorted loudly "Weiss, we are going to hunt monsters for a living, we can handle an itsy-bitsy star". Weiss simply sighed as she followed her friend hoping that whatever it was they found would satisfy Ruby's childish curiosity, a smile crept onto Weiss' face perhaps she was a bit more excited then she wanted to let on.

They had almost reached the top of the hill, the anticipation that had been building up as they climbed the hill was reaching its peak, Ruby and Weiss had all sorts of emotions swirling through them; excitement and wonder filled their minds, what does a star look like up close? It was also a little unnerving, with each step up the hill they felt their legs become heavier and heavier, each step becoming harder to take, what if there was more to this star then they thought, it could be dangerous, after all they didn't know what to expect from it, if there was any danger then it had remained undocumented. Remnant wasn't exactly known for its space travel, having put most of its resources into hunting the Grimm. Ruby and Weiss had finally reached the top of the hill looking down the other side they found something; it wasn't a star, nor was it the remains of one. As they slowly and carefully approached the array of lights Weiss gasped "I... what is that?" Lights illuminated the still body; the same lights they had seen in the sky not to long ago. The sound of shaky, heavy breathing being its only sign of life.

 **-End of chapter 1-**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, Let me know what you think of it. Time to get started on chapter 2.


End file.
